


we got a problem (a kipasher/kipo and the age of wonderbeasts one shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its straight fluff, its two iidiots confessing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: minor kipo s3 spoilers...asher had loved kipo ever since they were kids, but they knew it wasn't mutual. so what happens now that they own a tattoo parlor and flower shop together?
Relationships: Asher/Kipo, Asher/Kipo Oak, Kipo Oak & Asher (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Kipo Oak/Asher, Kipo Oak/Asher Berdacs, Kipo/Asher, Kipo/Asher (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	we got a problem (a kipasher/kipo and the age of wonderbeasts one shot)

For the first time in probably the 4 years since Prahm, life in Las Vistas seemed calm, and regular. Like the comfort of set routines and lifestyles, of the simple cycle of a day-to-day life filled with mundane domesticity, finally covered the city like a warm blanket. Mutes and humans had come a long way since that day, their separate societies melding into one, slowly but surely. One by one, the city had begun to rebuild, growing bit by bit every day, human-mute joint establishments popping up everywhere, as tiny symbols of the new world they were working towards. 

If someone had told Asher of five years ago, everything that would happen over the next couple of years, that their life would go in such a drastically different direction because of a Mega Mute attack in their old burrow, they wouldn’t have even listened, because that was insane. _Them? On the surface and living with mute cats with axes? Fighting an evil human and actually making friends with mutes along the way? And then, after everything was over, rebuild society on the surface of Las Vistas? All while their best friend, and longtime crush Kipo, was a Mega Jaguar?_

They laughed as this scenario ran through their head, as they were cleaning the needles and tidying up the parlor, shaking their head slightly. Yeah, Asher of the past would’ve either fainted or just rolled their eyes, amused at the ridiculousness of the situation. But now that everything had settled, they couldn’t imagine having lived life any other way. Maybe it was because the way things turned out were so much better, so much more freeing than they had known back in the burrow. But ever since Kipo came back to the backup burrow with her friends from the surface, and Asher saw them again, safe and sound, something in Asher knew life was going to change right then and there. 

Or, maybe that was just them being dramatic on seeing Kipo again, because of how insanely worried they had been those few days when she was missing. But, dramatic or not, Asher had been right. Nothing was the same. 

_Except for the fact that they still weren’t able to just suck it up and ask Kipo out. Or just tell her that they’ve liked her for years and years now._

Asher sighed, squeezing their eyes shut as they placed the needles back down onto the tray they used to roll up to clients. They placed their hands on their hips, looking around at their small, but still pretty cool tattoo parlor. It had only been a year since Asher had started it, after having turned 17 with too much time on their hands, but they already loved it with all their heart. Dahlia had been nothing but supportive, of course, and Troy was at the ready to encourage them, pushing them to do it. Wolf was a bit confused at first, but after Asher laid out their plan, and the way they gushed about it, she was excited for her, ready to help any way she could. Benson and Dave were more than ready to help with the decor of the place, and their parents were surprised Asher was making this career decision so early, but were by their side as supportive parents. And Asher could not be more thankful for all the support and the love they were feeling from everyone. They honestly still couldn’t believe it.

Of all the people Asher told about their idea, however, they were the most irrationally nervous to tell Kipo. And the sensible, smart part of their mind chided them for feeling that way, whatever the strength of their sometimes overwhelming feelings for her. Kipo was their friend, they had known each other since they were kids, climbing the crystal cliffs of their old burrow together and counting the glimmering stones, pretending they were stars, their own little universe. But the other part of Asher had seemed to reconcile that everything about Kipo tended to make them way more nervous than they were, way more aware of themselves. Even though they knew there was little to no chance Kipo would ever feel the same way about them. 

So, even though they were irrationally nervous about the whole thing, Asher told Kipo what they wanted to do, knowing she would be an extremely supportive friend who would be sure to offer her help every now and then if Asher were to ask. 

(They would, just to see her, and be close to her.)

But what they hadn’t expected, was Kipo to excitedly hug them, catching them off guard, and practically insist that she help them set it up, and eventually help them run it. At the moment, Asher had stared at Kipo dumbfounded, unable to process what she had said because of the way their heart was pounding in their ears at her sudden show of affection. But, when they eventually registered what Kipo had said, her smile had fallen as she was waving her hands wildly, starting to apologise for being way too eager, too sudden. 

‘Kipo,” Asher had finally said with a short, bewildered laugh, grabbing her hands to stop her from losing it completely. “Don’t be sorry! I, actually really love that idea,” they had said, feeling their cheeks grow warm, tucking a strand of hair behind their ear. “I just didn’t realise you liked tattoos.”

“Well, I like you!” Kipo had said, but instantly yelped, stammering wildly as she glanced around nervously. “I, I mean, I like, you, and you’re my close, good friend Asher! So, of course I’d want to help you!” she said quickly, laughing nervously.

Asher, who had heard all of this but was just not able to process anything, their mind just ceasing to function after Kipo had uttered the words ‘I like you’, just giggled softly, their nose scrunching up in a way that made Kipo suck in a deep breath, before straightening up with a smirk.

“Well then, I guess it can be a tattoo parlor plus whatever you want for you, Kipo,” they had said, and Kipo had sprung up, clapping excitedly, her eyes sparkling like the crystal roofs from their old burrow.

“Oh my god, yes!” she had cheered, grabbing Asher’s hands as she jumped around excitedly. “I can’t believe we’re doing this together, I’m so excited to be with you! Also, what do you say to a small flower shop on the side?”

And Kipo had started talking excitedly, Asher giving their inputs every now and then, their heart light and fluttering in their chest, a smile permanently etched on their face. _Even if she saw them as just a friend, they wouldn’t trade her smile for anything._

All these memories flooded into Asher’s mind as they walked over to the parlor door, flipping the sign over to ‘Open’, before picking up Kipo’s purple watering can and heading over to the small flower shop section of their little hybrid store, smiling softly to themselves. There were worse things, after all, than opening a small tattoo and flower shop with a best friend they were hopelessly in love with. 

As Asher got to work watering the plants, and making sure all of them had the right amount of soil, while also choosing the prettiest flowers for the display, the small bell above the door chimed. Asher looked up, frowning slightly, before instantly melting into a warm and shy smile, seeing Kipo walk in through the front door, smiling shyly as she held out a brown paper package to Asher.

“Is that Benson sending us coffee and breakfast?” Asher asked, raising an eyebrow, and Kipo nodded eagerly, her cheeks pink, but her eyes were flitting away quite often. That had been happening a lot more frequently since they had started working on the shop together, Asher had realised as she grabbed the paper bag, walking over to the counter (since they didn’t have a table). Kipo would stutter a lot more and play with her hair, always laughing at everything Asher said, and honestly, it was making it pretty hard for them to try and even consider moving on from her, because of how cute she was being. But, they had reconciled themselves to a life of pining after a girl who would never be theirs, after all. 

“I tried to water your flowers, but maybe its better you check on them,” Asher said, giggling slightly, and Kipo breathed out a laugh, heading over to the flowers, but Asher heard her take a couple deep breaths, and they turned to watch them walk over to the plants, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well, it doesn’t seem like you drowned them, so that’s a good start,” she laughed out breathily, and Asher sighed, shaking her head as they pulled out the coffee and the box of croissants and french toast. 

“Oh wow, Benson is spoiling us today,” they muttered, sighing contentedly. But when Kipo just let out a short, nervous laugh, Asher narrowed their eyes, now a bit concerned. They turned around to face Kipo, who was hunched over the flower display, and tilted their head. “You okay, Kipo?” they asked, and Kipo stiffened straightening up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kipo said quickly, before sighing, turning around. That’s when Asher saw her pinching the bridge of her nose, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “Actually, I’m not,” she said, and Asher stood up straight, suddenly alert. “We have a problem, Asher.”

“What?” Asher said quietly, their heart dropping as they stepped forward. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh, I made you this,” Kipo said, reaching behind them to pull out a flower crown of yellow daffodils, and Asher raised an eyebrow, very confused. “And the problem is that yellow daffodils aren’t just any flower.”

“Really?” Asher asked, raising an eyebrow as they reached out to hold the crown. “What do yellow daffodils mean?”

KIpo paled when Asher asked that, and she looked away, taking deep breaths. Then, she looked up, looking Asher in the eye with an intensity they had never seen before directed to them, and said the words that would change everything.

“People would give it to their lovers to say ‘you’re the only one’,” she said quietly. 

Asher felt like a tidal wave had hit them square in the chest, knocking them off their feet as they stared back at Kipo, lips parted and wonderstruck. _Lovers. You’re the only one. Lovers. Lovers. Lovers._

A few minutes passed, with Asher just staring dumbfounded at Kipo, and Kipo’s breath growing shakier, before she finally laughed bitterly, looking away. “That’s my problem Ash,” she whispered. “You’re the only one for me. And all this love I have for you, I can’t give it to you so, where do I put it?”

That pulled Asher out of their trance, and they shook their head, grabbing Kipo’s hand. “What do you mean, why can’t you give it to me?” they asked quietly, and Kipo started, looking surprised.

“I didn’t, I didn’t think, what if you didn’t want it?” she whispered, and Asher let out a desperate laugh, placing the flower crown on the counter, before cupping Kipo’s cheeks with her hands.

“I want it,” they whispered, tears of happiness and relief streaming down their face. “Give me your love Kipo, because you have no idea how much of mine I’ve wanted to give you,” they laughed out, and Kipo, who was now understanding what Asher was saying, smiling brightly, her eyes misty.

And just like that, it was so easy now, leaning in to kiss Kipo, Asher realised. It felt like something that they had always done, something familiar. It wasn’t fireworks, it wasn’t explosions in their heart. It was warmth, it was awkwardness and laughing as their noses bumped together. It was home. 

“I love you, Asher,” Kipo whispered, eyes closed as they rested their forehead against theirs.

Asher smiled, pushing a strand of Kipo’s hair behind her ear. “I love you too, Kipo,” they whispered, no longer afraid. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes,,,, the scene from bly manor inspired me but there is a serious lack of kipasher in this fandom and that isn't right at all so here i am
> 
> comments/kudos super appreciated!
> 
> twt: @ghostboyfs  
> tumblr: thirteen-beaxhes


End file.
